


before, after

by ootn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Morning After, Rimming, Sexual Content, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ootn/pseuds/ootn
Summary: jaemin wakes up in mark lee's bed, but he can't remember last night. mark shows him.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 200
Collections: i met you in a dream





	before, after

Jaemin wakes up with a pounding headache and in someone else’s bed. 

He sits up in alarm, and he realizes there’s someone in bed with him only when said person moves a little and rustles the sheets. Jaemin’s eyes widen, and he contemplates lifting the covers to see who’s with him, when he realizes he’s naked.

He lets out an audible groan and buries his face in his hands.

The body next to him moves again, but he isn’t paying attention, until the mystery person in bed with him sits up. 

Slowly, slowly, Jaemin removes his head from his hands, turning to see who he’d spent last night with in a drunken stupor that guaranteed he forgot everything. 

_Mark Lee._

Mark Lee is in bed with him, also fully undressed, and Jaemin lets out a yelp, which startles Mark in the middle of rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“What are you doing here?!” he hisses, and Mark gives him a disdainful look. 

“This is _my_ apartment,” he shoots back, and Jaemin flushes a little when he realizes Mark’s right. He lives in a shitty college dorm. Mark lives in a nice ass apartment.

“Sorry. Do you remember what happened last night?” Jaemin asks, and Mark gives him another scornful look. Jaemin doesn’t notice, though, lost in thought. He carries on, “We couldn’t have gone too far, though, because my ass feels… normal.”

Mark flushes bright red, and Jaemin cocks his head questioningly. 

“Actually…” Mark mumbles, and Jaemin’s eyebrows raise, practically disappearing behind his messy bangs.

“No way,” Jaemin marvels, and Mark just looks at him with contempt. But Jaemin knows he’s just putting up a front, no way in hell is Mark actually mad at him. Not after Jaemin apparently fucked him. He knows Mark is _embarrassed_ and doesn’t want Jaemin to rub it in. Well, he’s talking to the wrong guy.

“No way, you let me top you?” Jaemin asks with glee, and Mark scowls. 

“Apparently I shouldn’t have,” he responds, and Jaemin pouts. The younger boy climbs over him, before Mark even has a chance to react, sitting in his lap over the covers and pushing Mark back into the bed.

“You let me fuck you,” he says again, in awe, and Mark squirms underneath him.

“Can I see?” Jaemin asks excitedly, and Mark practically chokes on air.

“ _Excuse me?_ ”

“Let me see your hole, Markie, please,” Jaemin whines, pouting, and Mark rubs a hand over his face. Why didn’t he just keep his mouth shut and let Jaemin believe nothing happened?

But he supposes he can’t go back now, can’t go back and make Jaemin un-fuck him, so he grudgingly agrees, only because he’s hoping it will appease Jaemin enough to stop asking questions about last night and get him out of his apartment asap. (Even though his stomach twists at the thought of Jaemin leaving him here, alone.) Jaemin lets out a sound resembling a squeal, and he climbs off of Mark, throwing the covers back and settling between Mark’s legs. 

Mark makes an instinctive attempt to close his thighs as Jaemin slowly pushes them apart, but Jaemin’s grip is firm. Much to Mark’s embarrassment, Jaemin spreads his thighs before bending them up toward his stomach, exposing Mark’s ass to him fully.

He whines at the feeling of being spread out again, but Jaemin isn’t paying attention. He lowers himself so that he’s at eye level with Mark’s hole, and he looks almost giddy at the sight.

Mark’s hole is clearly stretched, but still looks tight, as he would expect from Mark Lee who as far as he knew exclusively topped. There are a couple tiny drops of what Jaemin can assume is his cum dripping out of him, which makes his head spin. Mark’s hole is so _pretty_ , he marvels, so pink and he admires it as it clenches at the feeling of the cold air. Mark whines when Jaemin blows on it just to see it contract again. 

“Don’t be shy, baby,” Jaemin coos, but that just does the opposite. Mark pulls a pillow over his eyes.

Jaemin is enjoying this too much, and he can’t hold back anymore, he wants to touch, wants to _remember_ , so he strokes over Mark’s hole with his thumb. Mark gasps, and he raises onto his elbows to glare at Jaemin. Said boy just blinks at him, and Mark protests “Jaemin, stop,” which makes Jaemin pout again.

“Stop it, let me have some fun, I don’t remember last night,” he whines, “The best night of my life, probably, getting to fuck Mark Lee and I don’t even remember it…” he frowns, and it’s those big doe eyes of his that do Mark in. “Fine,” he huffs, and settles back into the bed.

Realization strikes Jaemin, and he pops his head up at lighting speed to ask, “Wait, do _you_ remember last night?” The blush Mark develops gives him away instantly.

“Oh my god you _do_ , fuck, that’s so lucky, shit, tell me about it,” Jaemin begs, and Mark cocks an eyebrow at him.

“Tell me what I did to you,” Jaemin asks, _demands_ , and Mark can’t say no. 

“Um… well, we kissed a lot, and then you asked if I wanted to have sex, and I said yes.” 

“And then?” 

“And then… Erm, you told me you wanted your cock in my ass and asked if you could stretch me out,” he winces here, flushing deep red, “And then, well. You did.”

Jaemin looks thrilled.

“How did I do it?” he asks, and Mark gulps audibly.

“Well… you spread me out, like now,” and Jaemin seems pleased to hear that, so he continues on, “And then… you… you…” He stops, groaning. “Jesus Christ Jaemin, I can’t do this,” he protests, and Jaemin hums at him.

“You can, baby. Tell me what I did to you so I can do it again.” Mark whines.

“You spread me out, and then, you, um, you ate me out.” He mumbles the last part, and Jaemin beams. “Shit, I’ve always wanted to do that to you,” he admits. And then, lowering himself once more he asks, “Did I hold you open like this?”

Mark nods.

“And then,” Jaemin continues, licking over Mark’s hole, “Did I do this?” Mark nods again, and then, realizing Jaemin can’t see him, responds breathlessly “Yeah, and then you put your tongue in me.”

So Jaemin does just that. “Fuck,” Mark whines, and Jaemin contines to fuck in and out of him with his tongue, occasionally removing it to lick around Mark’s hole before diving back in. Mark arches his back on the bed, the feeling of Jaemin’s tongue flicking over his walls too much for him to deal with, and just as that thought crosses his mind Jaemin stops.

He sits up, and Jaemin does too, face covered in a knowing smirk. 

“Then what?” he asks, grinning because he can guess as much. Mark can’t hide, so he just tells him what Jaemin wants to hear, which is the truth. 

“And then… You fingered me,” Mark replies, barely a whisper, and Jaemin smiles even wider than before. “Give me the lube, baby,” he orders, and Mark immediately does so, reaching for it on the nightstand where he distinctly remembers leaving it last night. Jaemin slicks up a few of his fingers quickly, and then, lining them up to Mark’s hole, asks “How many?” 

Mark is absolutely burning as he answers him. “Three.”

“All at once?”

Mark lets out a high pitched noise.

“Tell me, Mark.”

“Yes. All three at once,” Mark whispers, and Jaemin’s eyes widen. “How the hell can you even take that many so fast? Aren’t you, like… Isn’t your hole, well, virgin?” Mark thankfully has the capacity to look put out. 

“Yes! But you put all of them in at once, I dunno, you’ve got skinny fingers, and I let you! Are you going to listen to what I’m telling you happened or just critique everything?”

Jaemin has the sense to look sheepish. “Sorry, baby,” he answers, and then he shoves all three of his fingers inside Mark.

Mark bucks his hips up, startled at the feeling of being filled again after a rather _intense_ evening, and Jaemin pushes them right back down with his free hand. “Be still, baby.”

Mark whines but nods, and he raises one of his own hands to his mouth, biting on his fingers to try to stay quiet. Jaemin is working his fingers in him, and quite honestly it feels very similar to the way he did it last night. He’s got a sort of pattern, almost, he likes to fuck his fingers in and out three times and then scissor them inside. Mark blurts this out to Jaemin (the fact that it feels just like last night, not the pattern), and Jaemin seems pleased. 

“Maybe I didn’t forget _everything_. At least my body remembers.” Mark rolls his eyes.

After a while, Jaemin comments, “You seem pretty stretched out, babe,” not even trying to hide his impatience, and Mark huffs out “Yeah.” Jaemin looks at him expectantly. “Now what?”

Mark sighs deeply. “Now… you fuck me.” Jaemin grins as he sits up, kneeling over Mark. He reaches for the lube again but is startled when Mark sits up and yanks it out of his hand. He looks at the elder quizzically, and Mark just responds, “Last night I did it,” before pouring lube into his hand. 

Mark has been embarrassed this whole morning, but he seems to have no shame now as he wraps his hand around Jaemin’s shaft to spread the lube. Jaemin’s cock reacts strongly to his touch, and Mark watches in admiration as it grows from half to fully hard in his hands. It’s Jaemin’s turn to be shy now, as he instinctively bucks into Mark’s fist. “Hey,” Mark chides, “Stay still.” Jaemin huffs impatiently but nods. When he’s ready, Mark says so, and Jaemin asks him: “How did I have you?”

And maybe Mark’s not done being shy, because he certainly looks it as he responds. Jaemin watches Mark’s every move, and his cock grows even harder as he watches Mark arrange himself on his hands and knees in the middle of the bed. Jaemin lets out a low moan, and Mark looks over his shoulder as he murmurs, “You took me like this.” 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jaemin groans, and he scoots closer to Mark, kneeling behind him and placing his hands on either of Mark’s asscheeks, spreading them. “You did something else,” Mark pipes up, perhaps gaining confidence at the realization that Jaemin will do whatever he tells him to. “You spanked me. And, you pulled my hair.” He says it so boldly, so comfortably, that Jaemin is startled at the switch of tone. 

“Anything else, baby?” he asks, squeezing one of Mark’s asscheeks. Mark nods. “You called me a slut,” Mark says, low and husky in a way that goes straight to Jaemin’s cock.

“Shit, Mark, I can’t… I can’t wait anymore I need to fuck you right now,” he blurts out, and though Jaemin can’t see it, Mark bites his lip. “Do it then, Jaem,” he asks sweetly, and so Jaemin does.

He pushes into Mark’s hole in one harsh thrust, and Mark moans. “Is it good, baby?” he asks, and Mark responds “Yes, Jaemin, yes,” panting a little. Jaemin thrusts in and out of him harshly, Mark is so tight and it’s making him go crazy, and he tells him so. Mark just whimpers in response.

Jaemin remembers what Mark told him he did last night, and, feeling bold, he slaps Mark on the ass. Mark lets out a moan and arches his back, so Jaemin does it again, and again, and again. At some point he reaches forward to thread his fingers through Mark’s hair, forcing his head back and tugging harshly.

This feels like too much, too aggressive and too, well, sexy for a first time fuck, even if it was fueled by alcohol, especially for Mark. But Jaemin doesn’t question it, he fucks Mark the way Mark told him to, and when Mark hisses out “Call me a slut,” his heart nearly stops.

“You’re a slut,” Jaemin says tentatively, testing the way it rolls off his tongue. He likes it, he decides. It feels familiar.

Mark moans, and he cries out, “Yeah, I am, I’m a slut for your cock, daddy,” and Jaemin chokes. 

“ _Fuck_ , Mark, you’re fucked up,” he says, amazed, “I didn’t know you were such a goddamn slut. You really like taking my cock that much, huh?”

“Yes! Yesyesyes Jaemin daddy I love your cock, love it so much, gimme more,” and Jaemin speeds up his thrusts. Mark is so _tight_ around him, still, even after being stretched and fucked open twice in probably less than twelve hours, and Jaemin groans out, “Shit, baby, I’m gonna cum. 

Mark clenches around him, and Jaemin lets his eyes roll back before slapping Mark’s ass once more. Mark whines out, “Cum inside me, daddy, fill me up give me your cum I want it so bad,” and that’s what pushes Jaemin over the edge as he spills inside Mark. 

“Flip me over,” Mark demands, and Jaemin _really_ doesn’t want to pull out of him but he does and manhandles Mark so that he’s lying face up on the bed, bringing his legs up to wrap them around Jaemin’s waist. Jaemin quickly decides it was worth pulling out to see the expression on Mark’s face, fucked out and wrecked.

“What do you want me to do?” he asks, desperate, and Mark orders “Finger me again, like last night.” And Jaemin is obedient, he fucks his fingers inside Mark, wincing at the feeling of his own cum coating his fingers. But he finger-fucks Mark, and the elder seems pleased, and he lets out breathy moans as he jacks himself off. Before long, he whines out “Jaemin I’m cumming,” and without even thinking Jaemin leans over to swallow Mark’s cock and let him cum down his throat. 

Mark’s hands fly to his hair, and Jaemin re-emerges once he’s swallowed every last drop of Mark’s release. 

“How did you know to do that?” Mark demands, out of breath and eyes lidded.

“Do what?”

“Let me cum down your throat. You did that last night too, it was fucking hot. Is fucking hot. Fuck.”

Jaemin cocks an eyebrow and shrugs. “Dunno. Just felt like I should.” Mark scoffs. 

Jaemin sits there dumbly for a second, trying to catch his breath as Mark does the same, but then the elder is saying “Come here and kiss me,” and Jaemin is but a puppet to Mark’s bidding, so he does. 

Mark doesn’t seem to mind the taste of himself in Jaemin’s mouth as he shoves his tongue into it, biting on Jaemin’s lip impatiently. Jaemin kisses him back, trying his best to keep up with Mark’s desperate pace until they eventually break apart. 

It occurs to Jaemin that his fingers are still covered in his cum, he got so distracted by helping Mark cum and then kissing him that he didn’t even wipe them off. By the looks of it, he’s gotten some of it on Mark’s body, he can see sticky wet marks shining in the light around his waist where Jaemin was holding him. Without a word, Jaemin shoves his fingers in Mark’s mouth, and Mark sucks on them easily, licking around them to get them clean. Jaemin curses under his breath.

When they’re finally done, Mark pats the spot next to him on the bed, and Jaemin flops down next to him. Mark immediately curls into his side, resting his face on Jaemin’s chest and tangling his legs with Jaemin’s. 

“Do you remember now?”

Surprisingly, Jaemin does.


End file.
